


Secret Admirer

by Gabrielique (Sacchan90)



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Secret Admirer, even if the title says it all I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacchan90/pseuds/Gabrielique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You have a secret admirer.” Romeo exclaims bursting into Benvolio's rooms with a box of chocolate in his hands.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @motherhenvolio on tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimers: Character totally not mine, english is still not my first language and I don't have a beta, so all errors are mine

“You have a secret admirer.” Romeo exclaims bursting into Benvolio's rooms with a box of chocolate in his hands.  
  
“I have.. _.what?_ ” Benvolio blindly takes the box that Romeo is shoving in his hands.  
  
"There is a card too! With your name on it!" Romeo goes on taking said card from his pocket -a little yellowish square-. " _Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm totally in love with you._ " he declaims dramatically.  
  
"Oh Lord." Benvolio whispers. "Tell me it's a joke. Romeo please." he stares at the box in his hands without a clue about what the hell is happening.  
  
"Nope!" Romeo says throwing himself on Benvolio's bed with a laugh. "Come on, give me a chocolate, I want to know if this secret admirer of yours has a good taste."  
  
For good measure, Benvolio gives Romeo the whole box, resolute to forget the accident.

 

* * *

  
After the chocolate, comes the flowers.  
A lot of flowers.  
  
Roses, sunflowers, gerberas, lilies; all sent to his home with lovely cards in different handwriting, and from different shops.  
  
"I'm going to the police." Benvolio says as his aunt gives him another bouquet. "This is becoming stalking. And creepy."  
  
"Oh come on!" Romeo rolls his eyes. "Who are you going to report? A mystery man?"  
  
"You wouldn't say that if you were in my place." Benvolio says seriously. "It's not flattering or funny. Someone who I don't know knows my name, where I live, and claims to love me. I am concerned."  
  
"Oh dear." Lady Montague says taking the flowers from Benvolio and searching for a vase. "I understand your fears, I do, but it's just uncommon, nothing more.  
  
When I was young, anonymous courtship was very...popular. Some people are just shy and need to be sure about the other person's feelings before doing a move under the sun."  
  
"Well, then it's settled, I don't like someone prone to this kind of subterfuges." Benvolio announces to his cousin and his aunt, then disappear in his own room, ignoring the flowers.

* * *

  
  
A week and another bouquet of flowers later, it comes a little corgi plushie, which is so adorable that Benvolio decides to keep it as soon as he sees it.  
  
"Card!" Romeo announces as always.  
  
"Could you stop reading my cards?" Benvolio asks looking in the glassy eyes of the plushie.  
  
"Oh-oh." Romeo says unhappily.  
  
"What.?" Benvolio asks worried by the look on Romeo's face. He takes the card and read it quickly. "Oh no." he reads it again. The secret admirer talks of a meeting - even worse, of a date. "No. No. Totally no. I'm not going."  
  
"Maybe you should." Romeo frowns. "It's a restaurant, a public place, you are relatively safe."  
  
"I'm going to kill you in your sleep if you suggest that again." Benvolio threats simply. "I don't have a death wish, I'm not going to voluntarily put myself in a dangerous situation."  
  
"I'll come with you. And if you feel threatened you can always snap a photo of the admirer and go to the police and report him for stalking and harassment or whatever." Romeo suggests instead. "In any case, you win."  
  
There is a logic in Romeo's plan, and Benvolio accepts it in the end. This story is going to end.

 

* * *

  
Three days later, Benvolio is in a small restaurant, with Romeo out in the street checking on him from a window from time to time, waiting for this secret admirer to show up. He thinks of leave a couple of times, his mind telling him he's an idiot for accepting, but the idea of going back to anonymous messages scares him more than the imminent confrontation.  
  
When the waiting is becoming too boring, someone enters his visual field and takes the chair in front of him, and Benvolio is suddenly very alert.  
  
"Oh." he says after a moment, surprised to recognize the person at his table. "Mercutio, what are you doing here?"  
  
Mercutio smiles. "The same thing you are doing here."  
  
"No, I doubt it." is Benvolio's first response. "Wait." he adds after a moment. "Wait. No."  
  
Mercutio smiles even more. "Yes."  
  
"No." Benvolio repeats, a finger pointed at the other in a threatening way.

"Yes." Mercutio nods simply. "Absolutely yes."  
  
"Oh Lord." Benvolio hides his face in his hands. "You and Romeo really did a great prank this time."  
  
"Wait what?" Mercutio stares at Benvolio with his mouth gaping, for once his words failing him. "No, Benny, it's not a prank..."  
  
"No?" Benvolio opens his fingers a little looking at the other between them.  
  
"No." Mercutio shakes his head and looks at the table embarrassed.  
  
"So you..."  
  
"...yeah."  
  
Benvolio blushes, feeling even the tip of his ears getting hotter, and look outside of the window because he's not sure what he is supposed to do. And Romeo is out there, giving him two thumbs up and grinning like the fool he is.  
  
"Benny..." Mercutio starts, one single word full of worry and insecurity.  
  
"We should order." Benvolio says too loud and too quickly, sign of how embarrassed he is. "Before this date gets more awkward, don't you think?"  
  
"So it's a date?" Mercutio asks hopeful, barely holding his excitement.  
  
"It's a date." Benvolio agrees, hiding his still flushed face behind the menu. "With _you_ \- not the secret creepy admirer. That was really unnecessary and inappropriate."  
  
"Fine for me!" Mercutio grins. "Let's forget it and add it to the long list of my bad ideas. Even if you have to admit, it will make a really cool story when we will be older and Romeo and Juliet's children will ask about our first date."  
  
"Slow down, I haven't agreed on a second date yet." Benvolio warns.  
  
"But you will." Mercutio says simply. "Or I'll send you more creepy anonymous gift."  
  
When Benvolio hit him on the arm with the menu, Mercutio laughs and knows that they will have a second date very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on my [tumblr](http;//drunkpylades.tumblr.com%20)!


End file.
